


【佐久日】Dirty

by bolleand



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolleand/pseuds/bolleand
Summary: OOC/已交往設定/大概是黑狼隊時期一點點H描寫/2K短文
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 13





	【佐久日】Dirty

不用成為一條獵犬也能聞得出從浴室方向散發出的一點奶香，佐久早聖臣上周剛換了肥皂，牛奶味的，是夾雜在一系列花香和果香等等甜膩的味道中尚且還能接受的一種，他不喜歡太多添加物，挑選洗沐用品總是選不帶香味的，成分越少越好。

如果費洛蒙有味道，那麼佐久早聖臣的味道大概就像肥皂、消毒液或者酒精那類聞上去清潔感十足的味道。在那樣的氣味竄入鼻間時，日向翔陽總是會緊繃，四處檢視自己夠不夠乾淨，或者是不是確實洗掉了賽事過後的汗水味，他害怕弄髒了那個總是潔身自愛的男人。

和熱騰騰的水氣一同衝出浴室的是一雙深不見底的黑色眼眸，像一個黑洞吸引人心。佐久早聖臣是個能夠單用眼神做足前戲的男人，日向翔陽光是一瞥，頓時渾身都是火，燒得紅彤彤的臉低下去又被抬起，那片薄唇不由分說地堵上來。

開頭或許有些唐突，日向翔陽順勢倒臥在身後的床榻上，被吻得暈暈然的腦袋還在前幾個小時的賽場上，那會剛結束比賽，對手是來自海外的職業隊伍，難得的友誼交流賽。主場優勢下他們取得了勝利，然而那場比賽中日向翔陽卻掛了彩，他久違地用正臉接了一記敵隊主攻手的扣殺，倉促間不慎咬破了唇，血液嘩嘩地流。

緊急處置過後倒也沒什麼大礙，日向翔陽也沒放在心上，可明顯造成傷勢的當事人並不這麼想，比賽結束後追了上來頻頻道歉，說著說著便滿臉憐憫地摸了摸他的額頭，低呼了幾個字。

日向翔陽怔了怔，聽懂了最尾句屬於他許久未曾複習的葡萄牙語，說起來這支隊伍裡面是好像有幾位拉丁裔來著，他漫不經心地暗想，還來不及吐出回應便被一股力道往後一拉，猝不及防地往後跌入一片溫熱。

然而日向翔陽並沒有在那雙漆黑的眼底找出同樣的溫熱，口罩掩住了他半張臉，卻讓人錯覺好像看得見那繃緊的唇線，看得透一絲慍怒。走了。他只聽見佐久早聖臣冷然的聲音這麼說，不容置喙地拉著他往退場方向走。

「先去洗澡。」

他們的鞋底才擦進門口內，帶上門板的瞬間有人把口罩輕輕往下拉，濕熱的氣息噴灑在耳廓上。佐久早聖臣很快離開，率先走進室內，日向翔陽意會了話裡的意思，抓著自己發紅的耳朵，愣是在玄關發呆了一小會。

就時間上來看，他們交往時日的確不久，可次數上來說，他早該習慣了。日向翔陽熟門熟路地走向浴室，一頭撞見鏡中滿臉通紅的自己，他拍了拍自己的臉頰，告訴自己別緊張。他不是頭一次來到佐久早聖臣的家，事實上類似的事情早已發生了數回。究竟幾次了，老實說他沒數過，只曉得那大概用兩手也數不完，可不管幾次，他永遠都像第一次未經人事的毛孩子。

佐久早聖臣很寡言，好像口罩是第一關卡，接著便是那道彷彿上了鎖的牙關，日向翔陽也很少時候能撬得開，最有效的方法通常是把臉湊過去，以口開口。他們之間有些心照不宣的暗號，比如拉口罩繩子代表著「等等來找我」，送出的時機基本落在比賽剛結束的當下，原因是有人想充電。

那當然不是字面上那麼單純的意義，廁所的單間或者某個人煙罕至的死角，有人會拉低了口罩，把所有炙熱送進日向翔陽來不及驚呼的嘴，逼迫他預支一份不容拒絕的悸動。他迷迷糊糊地想佐久早聖臣果然不只是一座冰山，踏上去了才發現底下準備迸裂的岩漿，在不備之時把人給熔化。

能不能別把舌頭伸進來？日向翔陽試探性地問過這麼一句話，比賽才剛打完，身體的熱度還未退去又承受那麼熱烈的吻，他都得花時間再去沖幾把冷水洗去臉上殘留的熱度，趕上隊伍回程的巴士上還得被揶揄一句沒長進啊，怎麼比賽後也愛跑廁所。然而佐久早聖臣只是答非所問地反問他是不是早上沒刷牙，又說既然不是，那有什麼問題。

於是還卡在喉間裡沒能吐出的反駁又被吞了下去，那次的吻比以往都狠上幾分，甚至刻意在一些敏感的部位邊緣遊走，日向翔陽險些軟了腳，以至於拉長了待在廁所的時間，讓遲遲等不到人歸隊的明暗修吾直接殺到廁所把他提了出來。所幸他那點生理反應沒被看穿，只被當作是又犯了肚子疼的毛病。

下腹猛然一縮，思緒被突來的高潮粗暴地帶回了現實，日向翔陽沒能克制聲音，被另一片唇舌打開的嘴只能繼續被蹂躪，他的雙手在空中胡亂抓了一把最後被釘在床上，兩腿間因為手指的侵入而發出滋滋的水聲。對不起。他說，在收回喘息時偏頭瞥見了男人小腹肌肉上被噴灑幾抹帶了黏性的液體，意識到自己過分縱情的錯誤，他伸出手想抹去，然而手腕被硬生生攫在半空中。

不屬於自己的跳動跟著下一次吐息一同刺進了體內，刀一樣切進皮膚裡，快得日向翔陽來不及感覺到痛。他忍不住抽了一口大氣，像是溺水的人終於呼吸到空氣，身體的反彈讓肉壁收縮得厲害，逼出一聲壓抑的粗喘。佐久早聖臣撥出一手去套弄那瑟瑟發抖的小巧莖體，瞇細了一雙比夜還深的眼眸，向來幾乎不驚波瀾的眸色難得動搖，他往前將自己更推深了幾分，像是情不自禁。

所有放縱的、不經管束的詞彙都不該用在佐久早聖臣身上，日向翔陽總是這麼想，然而這樣的想法卻唯獨在床第之間被徹底推翻，他越看見這個男人眼裡的瘋狂他便更軟，軟得毫無底線，鬆開所有戒備任由他闖入。他們是彼此的韁繩，彼此的原野，他們會一起馳騁。

臣前輩……不行。

察覺到體內那根物體與自己緊緊相貼而沒有一點隔閡，日向翔陽搖著頭拒絕男人的挺進，他說會髒的，我會把臣前輩弄髒的。他反覆說，說給誰，他自己也不曉得，只是水光暈開的世界，他看不清佐久早聖臣的臉，扭曲的邊緣就像畫布上被一把抹開的顏料，所有色彩都混在一起，髒了。

無妨。佐久早聖臣歪斜了唇角最後說，髒了就髒了。

反正我們做的，也不是什麼多乾淨的事。

FIN


End file.
